Sent From Heaven
by The Hunger Games - My Life
Summary: Prim is sent into the games, katniss trys to voulenteer but is rejected by prim, what happens when prim falls in love with the vicous killer from D2 Cato Mitchel, Maybe he has a soft side, but was forced to become a ruthless killer, rated T but may be changed Prato, please reveiw, inspired by Panems Angel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi so I have started this story about prim and Cato I was kind of inspired by Panem's angel, this story hasn't been betaed so there might be a few mistakes.**

"Primrose Everdeen" the name rings throughout the town square, that's my name, my name has been called and I'm only 14, how can this happen, I had my whole life ahead of me, I could've had children, become a healer just like my mother but no, I have been sent to my death, before I know what's happening, I start moving towards the stage, "Prim!" I hear a familiar voice yell, no other than my sister Katniss, "wait, Prim" her strained voice yells getting closer "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute", no she cant she isn't volunteering for me, I turn to her and hold her hands in mine and say "No Katniss, you are going to stay here, I'm going into the games, I cant let you ruin your life" and with that said I continue my journey to the stage, once on stage Effie says "I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody!" trills Effie Trinket, turning to the audience. "Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" No one claps. No one moves. Katniss stands crying with gale, as the audience remains silent Then, like a splash of water, fanning out to every person in the square, they touch the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and then out to me. A sign of thanks and a sign of admiration, courage and a good-bye to someone you love. They know, as I do, that this is the end. I'm not coming back.

I stand there on the stage, tears falling down my face, all eyes placed upon the boys reaping bowl, Effie digs her hand in the bowl, swirling her fingers dramatically around for effect, she picks the slip for the next child to be sent to their death, "Peeta Melllark" theirs a small passage from the 16 year olds, a large boy with dark blonde hair comes forward, I know who he is, he's the son of the baker, he has 2 older brothers, one not eligible to volunteer anymore but the other can, and he hasn't volunteered as his younger brother makes his way to the stage, as the veiw of the boys face comes more clearer he was the one who gave Katniss two loaves of bread when we were on the brink of starvation and death, it gave katniss a spring of hope in her life, and now were here today, I would rather be dead than standing on this stage with him, he could easaliy kill me, I went to the hob once with katniss to get some soup from greasy sae as katniss traded with the baker and received quite a bit of money, he was lifting bag's of flour about 100 pounds, with no struggle.

he now stands next to me with tears in his eyes, "Shake hand's you two" Effie says and her usual silly capitol accent, we both shake hands and are lead off stage to the justice building

**A/N so theres the story I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review right underneath this please they mean a lot tell me what you think and if I should continue it, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N im so sorry it took so long to update , my beta sent it but i didnt get it so thats the reason why it took so long, i hope you like the length its so much longer than the first chapter i hope you enjoy and remember leave me a reveiw on how you thought it went and if you have any ideas and stuff you want in the next chapter!**

Sent From Heaven

Chapter 2

Primrose's Point Of View

We walk through the doors of the Justice Building. I've only been here once. I was so young, but I can remember the day clearly. My mother, Katniss and I were called to collect my father's medal. My mother wouldn't step foot out of the house. So Katniss rushed out with me running after her. Now, at that time, I wasn't too focused much on the extravagance of the area. I was too focused on staying close to Katniss. Yet now I am because this will quite possibly be the last time I will step foot in District 12. I am taken into a room, quite plain compared to the rest of this building. There is a white loveseat and a wooden table with delicate designs carved into it. It obviously came from District 7. Living in the districts, we can easily detect where certain luxuries come from. Unlike the snotty Capitol people and their frivolous way of thinking.

I sit down and wait and see if anyone comes to see me. Not a second after that thought passes through my mind, my mother and Katniss come storming through the door. I'm brought into a hug from Katniss. She looks me into my eyes and looks as if she may cry if she speaks. She sighs softly and begins to speak.

"You have to try, you have to for me, for gale and for mother." She tells me with a hint of fear and angst in her voice.

"I will.." I tell her softly.

I'm crying now, not taking my eyes off of my sister. I'm pulled back into the hug. I can feel Katniss' tears wetting my hair. For a brief moment, I'm lost in the hug. Then I step back and run into my mother's arms. My tears are staining her dress. But I know it isn't bothering her. Or even noticed for that matter.

"Mother, stay strong you can't disappear like you did when dad died. You don't have a child to take care of now, but we do have Lady and Buttercup. Please feed them and take care of them like I do. As for Katniss, don't block her out. You don't have me to bring you both together. You need to do that on your own now." I tell her with tears still brimming my eyes and slightly stumbling over my words.

I look over to Katniss, leaning against the door. "Katniss please don't drown him. Make sure mom eats and takes her medicine. Keep her alive. I don't want her to end up in heaven with father and I this soon in her life."

Katniss simply nods. "I promise." She tells me as she steps away from the door. Her eyes never leaving our mother and I.

I turn back to my mother. She signals for Katniss to come closer and hugs us both. She kisses my forehead and I feel her tears fall onto my skin. Before we could say anything else, a peacekeeper slams through the door and demands that they leave immediately.

"I love you both never forget that!" I scream just before they're taken out of the room.

The next visitor surprises me. , Peeta's father, steps into the room and sits next to me onto the seat. He looks at me with a such sorrow in his eyes.

"Hello Primrose, I'm Mr. Mellark, Peeta's father. I brought you these-" he says, handing me a white bag, "I hope you like them they are chocolate chip."

I smile at him, "Thank you Mr. Mellark."

He nods and stands up to leave the room. With one last look he bids me good luck and exits the room. After the door is closed, I look inside the bag. I see 7 chocolate chip cookies inside and I couldn't help but smile. I have never tasted a cookie before. They were too expensive for my family. I have only ever seen them in the shop window. They look as if they must have been quite expensive. I know that made these in secret, knowing if his wife found out, he would be in some sort of trouble.

Next to come in is Gale. He pulls me into a big hug and tells me it will be okay. Yet, deep down, I know it won't be okay.

"Prim you have to win. You have to come back. Learn anything and everything you can. Learn a few new snares, you can make the basics, you can collect the right plants, and when you're in training show them what you have." He says to me as I continue to hug him.

"Gale, when you and Katniss have children, will you name one after me?" I ask and begin to tear up again.

"Of course. When you come back, you'll get to name her yourself. You're not going to die. You'll win. I know you will." He tells me, still holding me tight.

I step back from him and continue to cry, smiling at him though as reassurance. The peacekeeper knocks on the door. I give him one last hug and wipe my eyes.

"Tell mother and Katniss I love them, and I love you. You are one of the greatest people I have known!" I yell to him as he gets dragged of the room.

He is struggling with the peacekeeper and screams one last word before the door shuts behind him, "WIN!".

My last visitor is Rue. She is my best friend. We have known each other since the first day of school. She runs through the doors with open arms and I run into her arms. We are both crying.

"Primmy, don't leave me, you can't leave me you have to try to win, please" she says with strangled cry. She looks down at her hands and brings up a shiny object. "Here.." she says handing me a ring.

It is made out of some sort of metal, possibly silver. It is shaped as an angel. When I begin a closer inspection of the ring, I realize it has my nickname from her on it. I look in the ring and see my nickname. "It was meant to be for your birthday, but you know." she says holding back her tears.

I smile and pull her into another hug. "This will be my token." I whisper to her.

We cry together before the peacekeeper escorts her out. I slip the ring on my finger and look out the window in the room I am left in. A million thoughts are running through my mind, but there are a few that stick with me as I look outside. This is the last time I will be in District 12, the last time I will see my family and friends.. This is the last time I will be home. As I think of this, I look back at the room I am in and take it all in. Never in my life have I felt so alone, until now.

After the peacekeeper is gone, Effie comes in to collect me. Despite the way she looks, she isn't stupid. She doesn't say a word to me on the way to the car. I look up at her and I can see the pain in her eyes. She has a heart. I say to myself. The car ride is incredibly quiet apart from the hum of the quiet motor in the car. Effie tries to strike up a conversation, but realizes no one is in the mood to talk. So we sit there, in silence, waiting. When w reach the train, we get out of the car. Much to our dismay, we see people with cameras all around us. I try to not cry but it doesn't work. I guess they might think they will have another Johanna Mason on their hands; But unlike her, I have no skill that will keep me alive in the arena. Let alone the murderous ways she had. I'm not a killer, she was and she played her innocent act well. We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras take pictures of us. When Effie decides we have been out of too long, she pulls us inside the train with her and the doors shut behind us.

The train starts moving at once. I look out the window and the view from this speed is breathtaking. You can hardly tell we are going as fast as we are now. I have never been on a train. Travel between districts is forbidden, with the exception of those traveling due to special duties. For District 12, our train is specifically for transporting coal. But we are not on a coal train we are on a high speed Capitol train. They very best in luxury. Sadly, a person who is not from the Capitol goes on said luxury train to their death. Effie notices my amazement and smiles at me.

"The train is going about 250 miles per hour." She tells me as she continues to smile. My eyes grow wide and her smile brightens. "That means we should make it to the Capitol in a day."

Even with the train going at high speed, and our ride taking a day. It seems much shorter than the time spent at the Justice Building. It is much fancier than it too. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom. They have both hot and cold water. We don't have hot water back at home, we have to boil it.

I walk over to the drawers to find an outfit to wear to dinner. The draws are filled with very nice clothes and Effie has instructed us to pick out any outfit we liked. I decide on a pair of loose pants and a tank top. I go to the bathroom and take of my blue reaping dress and my ring and take a hot shower. I have never had a shower before but its equivalent to standing in the summer rain, just a bit warmer. I notice that there are so many buttons with different scent labels on them. I press the one labeled 'lemon', and a light mist sprays out. After I have finished, I step out of the shower. I'm surprised as I get dried by some sort of machine, that I'm guessing is programmed to the shower. I put on the clothes that I left on the bench next to the sink. I begin to brush my hair and after I'm ready, I leave my room. I walk to the dining room. Once again I'm surprised at the beauty of the room, there is food everywhere. The amount of food laid out in the room could feed my family for a whole year if evened out properly. I take a seat at the table. Effie and Peeta are already here but Haymitch- our district mentor and the last victor of district 12 alive- is nowhere to be see.

Effie speaks up when I sit down. "Well I must go find Haymitch, he's probably in the bar cart." She says in a bitter tone and walks towards the direction in what I'm assuming is the bar cart.

"Have you ever met him?" Peeta asks me once the door closes behind Effie.

"No but I have seen him around, with his alcohol bottles, you?" I answer honestly, looking at the food in front of me.

"Same." he replies with a smile playing against his lips.

Effie comes back in dragging Haymitch behind her. His expression on his face shows obvious annoyance and Effie isn't looking too happy herself. I take that he doesn't like her too much. He takes a seat next to Effie and she moves away from him. He gives her a look of repulsion and does the same as her. Once Haymitch and Effie are both seated, we are served our dinner in courses. The first is a thick carrot soup which tastes amazing. The second lamb chops sided with a green salad and mashed potato, which is so good. The most delightful meat I have tasted. the third cheese and fruit and a chocolate cake, which is so fluffy and sweet. Near the end of the meal, Effie speaks up.

"At least you two have decent manners, the pair last year ate everything with their hands, it completely upset my digestion." She says with an disapproving scowl on her face.

The pair of tributes last year were my friends. I was horrified as I stood on the outside of the square watching them take their place. I was devastated, they were seam kids, and they were so skinny. They obviously hadn't seen so much food in their whole life, of course they jumped at the chance of eating every last bit they were offered. Thinking of this after Effie's comment, Peeta and I looked at each other and begin eating the rest of our food with our hands and licked our plate when we were finished. Haymitch hasn't said a word since he entered the dining room. Probably doesn't want to upset Effie with his bad manners, or just didn't want to hear her nag, grinned at Peeta and I.

After finishing, we go into this big room to watch the reaping's together. The room had with a long couch and chairs spread around it. The one thing that catches my eye is the huge TV on the wall. It's almost the size of the wall. We all sit on the couch and the reaping's start. I pay close attention to the tributes. District 1 has a slim muscular boy, with brown hair and a girl with beautiful blonde hair down and is quite tall. District 2 tributes volunteered, as always, and were strong looking. The girl is skinny and short. She has a strong build skinny, but built. The male tribute is a blonde with blue eyes and is very good-looking. He is also much more muscular than the tribute from 1. The District 3 female looks around 14, with a long face and fear written all over it. The male tribute around 12 and has the same look of fright as the female tribute. District 4 has a girl tribute who looks to be about 15 with tan skin the boy looks to be about 12, with ash blonde curly hair. District 5 has a girl has reddish orange hair, with fox-like features to her face and looks to be about 15. The boy tribute has tan skin and brown hair. He looks about 16. The District 6 girl tribute has blonde hair and looks to be around 17-18. The boy tribute has brown hair and looks to be the same age as his tribute partner. District 7 has a girl with blonde hair a long face and looks about 15 or 16. The male tribute has black hair and olive skin. District 8 has a girl has orange curly hair and looks to be 17. The male tribute has short brown hair and looks about the same age as the girl. District 9's girl has orange hair and looks about 15. The male tribute is short and has brown hair and looks about 12. District 10 has a girl with long brown hair and looks 16. The boy tribute has brown hair and tan skin and looks very intimidating and muscular. District 11's female has brown curly hair and brown skin, she looks to be 14. The male tribute has brown skin ,short brown hair and looks very muscular. Finally, they get to Peeta and I. It shows how I was chosen and when Katniss tried to volunteer and when I refused. Then when Peeta was chosen. After the anthem is finished, I get up and say goodnight. I walk back to my chambers with tears threatening to fall. When I get inside, I change into a nightgown and fall asleep almost instantly in my soft, warm bed.

**A/N so this is my 2****nd**** chapter please leave a review, I hope you enjoyed it tell me your thoughts, and I got a beta her name is Dove in love, so I would like to thank her for betaing this story. Thanks for reading and remember leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter and anything you would like to see in the chapters to come, also their should be more cato in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sent From Heaven **

**A/N okay so here's chapter 3, I have been really busy so I couldn't update but here it is, also the chapter won't be as long the previous chapters, in this story I'm putting Effie in as a bit more motherly than she is and also there is a scene from the book in here so I'm sorry because you all have probably read it, it gets better, in this story also prim is like herself but is also a fighter and I changed the profile picture and changed my penname for the story please read and review xx**

**Chapter 3**

I'm awoken by a slight shake of my body; I open my eyes and see a face caked in makeup inches from mine; "Hello sweetie, time to get up we have a big, big day", she says kindly "Okay when will we be in the capitol?" I ask, "In about an hour and a half" she replies, "Be in for breakfast in half an hour okay?" she asks, I nod in reply and she exits the room, I sit up in my bed, Effie's right it will be a big day, I get out of my bed and get a pair of trousers and a simple top, I decide on not having a shower since the stylists will do that today, I hastily get dressed and walk to the dining cart nobody is there yet apart from Effie; That's not a surprise, I take a seat and soon after Peeta walks in with Haymitch surprisingly, a plate of eggs ham and piles of fried potatoes, and a glass of some orange juice.

I start eating, and look over to Haymitch and see he hasn't touched his food and he is gulping back his second glass of red wine since I walked in the room, I really don't like him at all; all his years of being mentor he hasn't brought out 1 victor, I don't think he evens try's. "Got any advice to keep us alive in the arena?" I ask angrily, he looks up and looks at me "Here's some advice, Stay alive" he says and then bursts out laughing. Peeta stares at Haymitch with a look of distaste "That's very funny" Peeta says. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. The glass shatters on the floor, the blood red liquid splattered on the floor, "only not to us" Peeta says, Haymitch punches Peeta straight on the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns to reach the alcohol I drive my knife into his hand and the bottle, barley missing his fingers, he stares at me with a look of surprise on his face "Well whats this?, did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Peeta gets up from the floor and goes and gets some ice from an avox, "can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" Haymitch asks me "Um I guess I have done a bit of knife throwing with Katniss but my weapon of choice is a bow and arrow" I say his mouth is dropped "Don't tell Peeta your talents until in training okay?" he says and I nod.

Peeta comes back in and sits down "Okay you two stand over there" Haymitch says, I go and stand by the wall, he circles us and pokes and prods us like a piece of food, "well you're not completely useless; Seem fit. And once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough. All right I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough." says Haymitch "but you have to do what I say", "fine" me and Peeta say In sync "so in a few minutes we will pull into the station, you'll be put in the hands of the stylists, you're not going to like what they do but no matter what, don't resist."

*Remake Centre*

"So this will hurt just a little sweetie" says Venia , a woman with aqua blue hair and tattoos above her eyebrows, yanks a strip of fabric from my leg, ripping the hair out "ARRGG" I scream trying to hold it in by biting my lip; doesn't work. "Sorry" she says her 'sorry' meaning nothing. She continues to rip hair from every piece of my body, and let's just say it hurts, they give me a thin paper robe, "Cinna will be in shortly" Flavius says; I nod.

They all file out of the room leaving me in the room on a cold metal table, there's a knock on the door and I say "come in", a man with dark skin, a black shirt and matching pants enters he has gold eyeliner and a few earing's, he seems so normal for being a capitol citizen, he walks over to me and grabs hold of my hand "Hi I'm Cinna." He says in a smooth voice, "Primrose", "I'm sorry that this happened to you." He pauses than continues "and I'm here to help you in every way I can.", "Most people just congratulate me, I don't see why I'm being sent off to be slaughtered." "I don't see the point in that; so tonight at the tribute parade I'll take you out and show you off to the world." "So you're here to make me pretty?" I ask, he answers my question "No I'm here to help you make an impression, usually they dress people in clothes from there district." Oh god "and ours are coal miners", "Yeah but I don't want to do that. I want to do something that they will remember. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" "Yeah but I'm just a weak little girl from district 12 nobody will want to sponsor me." He stays silent.

"Are you afraid of fire?" Cinna asks me.  
"No." I reply  
"Good" he pauses than continues, "Peeta's Stylist and I came up with an artificial fire, it gives off the effect of being on fire, for the chariot parade, you will be in a Coal Black Dress, and the main colour is black but the main focus, well that's the Fire..." Interesting is my first thought, that has to be one of the best ideas for district 12 in a long time.

*Chariot Parade*

"Okay turn her towards the mirror." Cinna says to Venia.

I'm turned around to face a full length mirror, a beautiful woman stands in the mirror, Her dirty blonde hair styled into a complicated twist, a beautiful short black dress with a gold loop belt and black lace up boots, her makeup is dark, Smokey black eye, But she has bright red lips, (take the spaces away link: www. /cgi/ set?id=485 14288) she is beautiful, Than I realise that woman is me, I look amazing.  
"Wow Cinna I look beautiful, thank you." He smiles at me.  
"Now the fire will be put on just as you get in the chariot."

We walk to the elevator to get to the square, as we stand in the elevator it is filled with mindless chatter about the other tributes, how they'll look and so on, I hear someone mention a tribute by the name of Cato, and apparently how he will look handsome, I look over at Peeta he smiles at me, he is wearing black pants and a shirt, obviously the fire will be the main focus.

We get to our chariot we have 2 coal black horses, and an extravagant chariot Peeta steps on first and hands me his hand to help me in, "Thank you." I say

Cinna walks over to us, with some sort of wood stick holding the fire, "okay this won't hurt." He states, as he lights us on fire, it tickles a little but that's it. The anthem starts playing and the first couple of chariots go out, it gets to us we exit the room, as people see us the whole crowd erupts into screams and shouts of "Primrose!" and "Peeta", I look over at him and grab his hand raising it above our heads, the crowd goes wild roses and flowers are thrown and shouts fill the room, I catch a flower as it comes towards me and hold it up in the air with my other hand; The crowd have fallen in love with the girl sent from heaven.

**A/N well it's been a while I don't know when ill update next but it should be in the next couple of weeks or months I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoyed it, remember to review and favourite **


End file.
